


The World According to Chloe

by dragonpotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is sad, Gen, God I love that musical, He’s still in the hospital, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Carrie the Musical, Regret, The Author Regrets Nothing, The World According to Chris, This is after Rich set the fire, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonpotter/pseuds/dragonpotter
Summary: After the whole Smartphone Hour trend starts to die down, Brooke begins to feel sorry for what she’s done.





	The World According to Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Carrie it’s great.

Brooke closed out Twitter and pocketed her phone. She could barely believe what she just read. She found it harder to believe that she had wrote most of it. 

_“Rich set a fire last night! Probs because he’s gay and in denial.”_

_”He must be dead at this point, nobody’s heard from him lol”_

_”That dick was never right in the head anyway”_

_”Rich set a fire, he told me everything cuz we are such good friends”_

_”He was in fucking hysterics at Jake’s party. So much for being cool, huh?”_

_”Rich Goranski eats shit.”_

_”Richard Goranski burned in Hell.”_

She took part in this crap. If Rich had internet access in the hospital, there was no doubt that he’d seen these. Brooke could only image the pain he was in right now. Seeing the tweets definitely wouldn’t help. Brooke had acted shitty before no doubt, but she decided it didn’t have to stay that way. 

She reretrieved her phone and began to delete each and every one of her tweets tagged ‘#thesmartphonehour’

She took no time to take a second look at anything she may have written. She wasn’t going to look back. She never would. As far as Brooke was concerned, it should never be brought back up again. Only kindness from now on. 

Chloe looked over her best friend’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” She asked bluntly. 

“Getting rid of those nasty posts,” Brooke replied. 

“Why?” 

“Chlo, have you stopped to really read these and think about what you’re doing? This could hurt Rich. Even more than the burns and the migraines and everything that’s happening at the hospital.”

”And?”

”He’s going to see them eventually if we don’t get rid of them! That would be much worse than if you said these things to his face!”

”Brookie, Brookie, Brooke, how sweet and naïve of you. You really think it’ll matter after he comes back?”

”He’s your friend, Chloe! What does it cost to be kind?”

”What have you done with my best friend?” Chloe scoffed. “I thought you knew this was a stupid joke.”

Brooke sighed. “It’s harassment, Chloe!”

Chloe chuckled. “I see it’s time for you to learn about what the world is really like, honey,” Chloe flashes Brooke a sickly sweet yet nauseatingly vile grin. “The world according to Chloe Valentine is a justly unfair one. My dad always said that there’s people who will always be on top, and people who eventually crash and burn.”

Brooke glared upon Chloe’s word choice. 

Chloe continued. “Rich Just happens to be in the second category. Sometimes, it’s better to strike the people who burn if it means you’ll make it out alright,”

”Chlo, that is horrible!”

”That’s just the way things are.”

”It doesn’t have to be that way, Chloe!”

”What the hell have you done with my best friend? I thought you were in on this.”

Brooke fumed. She sat there, her face burning and her teeth clenched until she suddenly felt something in her snap. She stood up in an instantaneous motion, almost throwing her phone to the ground. 

“You know what, bitch?” she muttered. “Fucking whatever. Be like that. I don’t know why I still try to talk to you after the party anyway.” With one final death glare, she stomped away, absolutely and completely raging. 

“Screw you, too!” Chloe called, somewhat weakly. 

Ok, it was an incredibly limp attempt to yell. 

Brooke couldn’t do this, right? She’d come around. She’d make up with Chloe eventually. Hopefully. 

“Why doesn’t she get it?” Chloe muttered. 

_Better to whip than get whipped. _

_Nobody dies from a scar. _

_That’s just the way things are..._


End file.
